


Breathless

by jaestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaestiel/pseuds/jaestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel leaves Dean breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supernatural fanfiction, I think. 231 words.

His hands quivered and his legs ached, and it felt like there was no air in his lungs and no life in his body. He was limp and if it weren’t for the way-too-fast pace of his heart, Dean would have thought he was dead. Or dying, at the very least.  
“Dean,” Castiel burrowed his nose against the younger’s neck, hands gripped lightly at Dean’s ash brown hair. “Dean, are you alright?”  
Dean groaned and lifted his upper body with his forearms and faced the angel. “Yeah, I’m alright. Fucking awesome, actually.” Dean smiled a toothy grin and Castiel smiled back, placing his left arm around Dean’s waist and his right hand pressed against his own cheek. Dean slipped one arm under the angel’s neck and the other on top of Cas’ left arm. “Cas?”  
“Yes, Dean?” Castiel cocked his head up slightly so that his eyes met Dean’s. Dean pressed his lips against Castiel’s, sticking his tongue out to open the older’s lips. Tongue slid against tongue and lungs were filled and emptied, hands felt and held.  
Dean’s lungs begged for air but his heart begged for Castiel; he was limp and had no control over his body. He was overpowered by the taste of the angel’s lips and the feeling of hands tugging hair. He was shaking, and then he was still. His heart beating but his body breathless.


End file.
